I want to die on you
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: En el momento que le conocí, en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron ansié ser llenada por su dolor, que coloreara mi pálida alma con sus corrompidos colores, aquellos que solamente él podía invocar, llenarme de rojo y negro. Los colores de la muerte.
1. De amor y de vida

"Su hija tiene el cuerpo perfecto de una bailarina de ballet"

Esas palabras marcaron un final y un principio en mi vida, nunca deseé con tanto fervor algo como él haber cortado la lengua de la muy perra de mi vecina quien se creía una persona culta y refinada para qué esas apalabras nunca hubieran sido pronunciadas.

Después de esas palabras yo deje de ser quién era y me convertí en la muñeca de mi madre, una muñeca cuyo único motivo en la vida era bailar. No tuve amigos, no salía a jugar con los demás niños; mi infancia transcurrió llena de lágrimas, regaños, ridículos nombres en francés que no comprendía, dolores en las pantorrillas y sangre chorreando de mis pies. Una infancia encantadora ¿Verdad?A los quince años era conocida como una pequeña genio, un prodigio.

A los quince años también perdí mi virginidad. Me acosté con mi profesor de matemáticas, quería joder a mi madre y no encontré mejor forma que robarle el novio, y bueno no es como si él hubiera puesto resistencia era de esos pervertidos que se creen muy decentes pero les pone los pechos pequeños y las caras infantiles. A los diecisiete años maté a mi madre, no me malinterpreten no la acuchillé o algo así aún no estaba tan loca, ella murió de cáncer de pulmón.

Ella comenzó a ahogarse en tabaco el mismo día que me encontró mamándole la verga a mi sensei que de paso era para ese entonces su prometido. Así que indirectamente yo la maté, por qué yo le robé el novio y planeé todo para que nos viera.

Con su muerte recuperé mi ansiada libertad, mi felicidad duro los escasos quince minutos en los que me di cuenta que no sabía que jodidos hacer con ella. Pase tanto tiempo odiando a mi madre, tanto tiempo planeando como vengarme de ella y tan poco pensando en qué hacer con mi vida; cual era el propósito de mi existencia, fue inevitable me perdí, me convertí en una extraña para los demás y para mí misma. Seguí haciendo lo único que sabía hacer, bailar. Patético ¿No es así?

Kakashi-sensei fue el primero de una larga lista de hombres y mujeres; comencé a ensuciarme y romperme con un añico desesperado y me convertí en lo que soy: La hermosa bailarina de New York City Ballet capaz de realizar un allegro con los ojos cerrados, con una elegancia y exactitud inigualables pero con un vacío igual de inigualable. Un ángel de mirada tierna y sonrisa perversa. Amada pero incapaz de amar. No podía amar a nadie pero tampoco pude estar sola, no lo resistía.

Así llegó a mi vida Ino, cuando mirabas a Ino bailar era como ver una hada flotar, una persona que comprendía mi deformada alma y que me amó con gran intensidad, demasiado frágil pese a su astucia, con unos ojos encantadores y unos labios que invitaban a ser besados. Nunca la amé, no sabía cómo. El resultado fue inevitable, su vida termino en una bañera, con las muñecas abiertas y agua manchada de carmesí. Un espíritu celestial inmolado por mi vanidad. Su muerte no me dolió ni me causo tristeza, mi corazón estaba vacío, mi alma demasiado pálida como para permitirse sentir algo.

Cómo lo dije la muerte de Ino fue superficial para mí, así que seguí con mi vida de decadencia, yendo a fiestas nocturnas que terminaban en orgías, embrutecida en alcohol dejaba hacerme las cosas más depravadas que se pudieran imaginar. Es impresionante la vida libertina y corrompida que puede ocultar el escenario, la perversión que pueden albergar las madonas del ballet oculta debajo de una máscara de pureza y la putrefacción escondida entre encajes de colores pastel.

En una de esas salvajes fiestas lo conocí a él, Sasuke Uchiha, mi ángel oscuro, mi demonio particular, con ojos tan negros (rojos) que portan la muerte y brazos que me incitan a dejarme morir un poco cada día, estrechada entre ellos. Su imagen es la seductora representación de la miseria humana; mi miseria.

En el momento que le conocí, en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron ansié ser llenada por su dolor, que coloreara mi pálida alma con sus corrompidos colores, aquellos que solamente él podía invocar, llenarme de rojo y negro. Los colores de la muerte.

Lo amo, amo su melancolía, su tristeza, su desesperanza hacia la humanidad y hacia el mismo, su maldad, su odio hacia la vida, sus ansias de venganza, sus arranques homicidas, amo lo que es, lo que fue y lo que llegara a hacer, lo bueno y lo malo por igual.

Lo amo como nunca pensé poder lograr a hacerlo. Como yo sólo podía hacerlo, de una forma enferma y depravada, como él desea ser amado (de la misma forma que él lo hace). Y cuando deja sus manos grabadas en mi piel en pequeños hematomas situados en lugares ocultos, cuando me hace gemir y retorcer ante su sádico toque, mi corazón estalla.

—Pareces un ángel, un hermoso ángel que anhela ser mancillado por mí— susurra en mis odios, para después atravesarme de una sola estocada.

Y cuando me penetra de forma dolorosa y ruda, cuando me desgarra, me tiño de rojo y negro, me empapo de su existencia, me diluyó en su nocivo amor, me hundo en su dolor. Y pido más, ruego por más de él, con palabras obscenas y vulgares, con blasfemias y sacrilegios.

—Sí, eres un ángel, un ángel que se expresa como una mera puta—Concluye mientras se derrama en mí y me llena de él. Y mi mirada verde, tan honda y aparentemente inocente se empaña con lujuria, y mis labios corales emiten ruidos guturales de placer, casi animales y el pelo rosa apenas me cubre los pezones que rebotan al empalmar mi menudo cuerpo en su falo, y cabalgarlo con una desesperación irracional. Me abraza y no me importa morir cada día, cada vez un poco más entre sus brazos y sé que eso es lo que deseo hacer con mi existencia, amarlo.

* * *

Hola, pues vengo con esta historia tenía pensado incluirla en Silly love stories , pero como quería que esas fueran más tiernas y graciosas decidí publicarla por separado. Espero que les guste.


	2. De amor y de muerte

A diferencia de Sakura que desesperadamente trata dejar el pasado en el pasado yo trato de vivir en el pasado. Es lo único que me mantiene con vida, el recuerdo de lo que fui y lo que podía ser.

Mi padre era un maldito ególatra que sólo le importábamos yo y mi hermano como mercancía, así que cuando mi hermano se volvió loco como una cabra y le rebano el cuello, no hubo ninguna reacción en mí, no hubo dolor, ni rabia ni tristeza. Pero cuando el mato a mamá, cuando la corto como un vil cerdo, mi mundo cambio. Dejé de ser Sasuke Uchiha y me convertí en un vengador.

Me encontraba fastidiado, aquella fiesta había perdido ya mi interés, estaba a punto de largarme de allí importándome un carajo el puñado de hombres y mujeres que se disputaban el atraer mi atención, y así pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida, cuando la vi entrar a ella; ella con su curiosa marcha parsimoniosa, con su exótico y brillante cabello que invitaba a sumergir los dedos entre sus hebras, con su mirada dulce e inocente que invitaba a pecar , con su frágil cuerpo tan fácil de romper , con su carne blanca e inmaculada, ella un hermoso ángel desterrado por Dios.

Camine hacia ella sin ninguna vergüenza, nos observamos y nos reconocimos a través de nuestros reflejos en los ojos del otro. En el momento en que nos tomamos las manos, en ese preciso momento ambos sellamos nuestro destino.

Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que lo que comenzó como un juego para nada inocente, tomará otros tintes. No podíamos ya vivir el uno sin el otro. En los momentos que nos separábamos memoraba la impúdica figura de Sakura penetrada por mí, de la forma en que ella dulcemente acariciaba mi cabello de forma casi maternal mientras mordía y lamia sus dulces senos, de la perfección de sus caderas, el olor y sabor del néctar que fluía entre sus piernas, de sus costillas sobresalientes, pero sobretodo y lo que secretamente amaba más eran su pies; con sus ligeras malformaciones, llenos de cicatrices y ampollas, esos pies mostraban que sobre toda la belleza irreal de Sakura ella era humana. Sus pies mostraban el sufrimiento que se instalaba en su corazón.

Aquella tarde lluviosa que volví a nuestro departamento con la cara transfigurada en un rictus de dolor, Sakura no pregunto nada, me acunó entre sus brazos me condujo hacia la bañera y me desvistió con amor, froto mi cuerpo dulcemente hasta desaparecer la sangre impregnada en mi cuerpo, me froto con colonia hasta que el olor de la muerte se esfumo, me condujo a la cama y se entregó a mi sin reservas, un bello ángel entregado al placer y a la lujuria de la carne. Ella lo sabía, al fin había cumplido mi venganza.

Los siguientes días me volví aún más huraño, la venganza en vez de liberarme me había condenado aún más. Sakura recibió con brazos abiertos mi dolor, dejándose empapar por el asfixiante veneno que me consumía, la sometí a la más a vergonzantes torturas. Torturas que ambos disfrutamos con éxtasis, sumidos en la depravación de nuestro amor; para luego prodigarle las más dulces caricias y palabra de amor.

Mi bipolaridad era tal que había días que yo mismo no podía soportarme —Si te vas llévame contigo Sasuke-kun—susurraba dulcemente en mis oídos, para después sentarse a mi lado y refugiar su menudo cuerpo en mis brazos, en esos momentos en que la muerte se reflejaba en sus orbes verdes la amaba aún más. Y el destino trazado en el momento en que nos conocimos tomaba al fin forma y su forma era la muerte. Esa noche, en que mi amor por ella se reafirmaba, en la que sentí nuestro destino más próximo, la abandone.

Después de una semana de vagar regrese al único hogar que tenía, dopado hasta los huesos y más cerca de la tumba de lo que nunca estuve y con la misma arma que había tomado la vida de Itachi entre los dedos. Sakura abrió la puerta y me sonrió con una mueca entre alegre y triste.

—Al fin viniste a llevarme contigo Sasuke-kun— afirmó con sus lagrimas como diamantes deslizándose por sus mejillas, nunca había estado tan bella como en el momento en que murió por mi mano, entregada a mí sin reparó

—Te amo— murmuré a su cuerpo sin vida antes de tomar la arma y apuntarla a mi cabeza.

—Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun—creí escuchar su cándida voz responderme mientras la vida se me escapa entre los dedos y no hacia el menor intento de detenerla y su cuerpo y el mío se teñían con la sangre del otro.

Negro y rojo nuestros colores. Los colores de la muerte.

* * *

Debería estar estudiando para un examen pero que rayos, tenía que escribir este final. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.


End file.
